Fly Me To The Moon
by DeFier
Summary: Duo returns to Earth with a serious inquiry, and King attempts to assist him in satisfying it.


Disclaimer/Preface: As always I do not host any claim to the characters referenced or appearing in the following work of fiction; only the ideas. This fic is set sometime well after the events of Megaman & Bass; King and Burnerman have taken to living in seclusion in an abandoned farmhouse which they have converted partially into a laboratory, away from humankind. Duo returned to Earth in order to seek out the source of a particularly powerful disturbance he sensed, only to land a few weeks after King's world domination efforts had been quelled. He met the reformed King, and they bonded over their mutual love of dramatic pauses and formal diction (and, well, things like ideals of justice and protective instincts), then fell in love. And, as often happens with people who fall in love, they eventually gave consideration to the idea of having giant awkward robot sex.

Warning: References to the above and to bizarre robot genitalia headcanon (thoroughly explained in-story) abound, as does sexual stuff.

* * *

><p>Fly Me to the Moon<p>

"A-Ahh, you see… That unfamiliar energy signature, which I was detecting before…" He fidgeted in embarrassment, eyes trained on the floor. "Upon further inspection, I found that it was actually radiating from myself. From, ah…" His larger hand closed once, opened again, and then slowly began to move towards the cusp between his legs.

"I think I understand what you mean," King cut him off, and Duo relented, returning his hands together with a nod.

"I am not familiar with this part of my body. I do not think that I possessed such a thing, in my previous life, but…" His ordinarily stark white face was steadily darkening as he spoke. "B-But, I have found that it is sometimes triggered to… excitement, when I find myself dwelling on certain aspects of you, ah, when I am feeling the vastness of our separation, particularly…" Duo drooped slightly, seeming almost ashamed of himself. "I am unsure of its function, though I have found, ah, through… experimentation, how to respond to it, and thus have discovered what responding to it does."

King was not a particularly sexual being. Though his life thus far had been somewhat short by the standards set by other robots, since the time of his construction he had found his thoughts more often occupied by his idealistic human-free future, at first; to his family, afterwards; and to such things as the arts, chess, reading, architecture, and et cetera, in between. While he did possess the necessary parts to engage in sexual behavior, the thought had honestly not often occurred to him, and the odd time that it did, was more often in reference to his eldest son's habits than his own. To ignore the fact that Pirateman was incredibly proud of his own sexual exploits was nigh-impossible; to ignore that King himself had any reason to engage in sexual exploits of his own was passive, subconscious, simple…

…And yet, since Duo had come to him with his confession, those few short days ago, he could not deny that he had given his own sex life a bit more consideration than before. While he still found himself perfectly able to suppress any sudden upsurges of wild lust that could have become a problem (King found the idea somewhat ludicrous; he somehow doubted that he was even capable of experiencing such a thing), the mental image he had been left with was… intriguing, to say the least. The thought of Duo, his dear, sweet Duo, drifting through the vast emptiness of space, his smaller hand on his chest, his larger hand planted firmly between his legs and glowing in increasing brightness in tune to the steady rhythm he was creating as he rubbed himself, somewhat confused, somewhat ashamed, and yet unwilling—or perhaps unable?—to stop himself from going further, driven by loneliness, and his gasps of pleasure would be lost to the void, his image a faint and distant lightshow, indistinguishable from the stars surrounding him…

A faint blush crossed the royal robot's features even as he recalled recalling this in the first place. He had given it extensive consideration, and it had driven him to make the somewhat dangerous move of contacting an elder Wily number—"He's very fond of you, Bass… It would mean a lot to him, and a great deal to me as well, if you would keep him, just for an evening…"—over the prospects of seeing Burnerman out of the house for just one night. His efforts had been rewarded, though begrudgingly, and he had seen his youngest son off, closed and locked the door behind him, quietly taken the hand of his beloved spaceman to lead him up the stairs, and now he and Duo were back in his bedroom once more, in the same places that they had been when Duo had confided in him before.

Almost immediately, Duo flocked to the corner of the room, standing rigidly and nervously while King seated himself at the foot of the bed. He had modified the dimensions of the house to accommodate Duo's size, but standing so erect in the corner, he somehow seemed still cutely confined. King offered him a gentle smile and removed his helmet, letting his golden hair fall into his face, and then brushed his bangs aside in an effort to ease the tension. "You seem anxious…"

Duo flinched, but returned the smile sheepishly. "F-Forgive me, I do not mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Nor do I," King said back, chuckling lightly to himself. "Are we moving too quickly…?"

"N-No!" The ten-foot android took a step towards the bed in earnest, then politely retreated once more. "N-No, I do not think that we are moving too quickly. I, ah, I think that, I would very much enjoy engaging in sex with you…" His face blushed darkly. "It is just, that, ah… I am not…" He seemed to struggle for the words. "I am not… My experience, it is somewhat limited, and by somewhat limited I mean that it is nonexistent. I have never done something of this nature before, as you know… "

King nodded. "There's no need to be nervous—neither have I." He smiled once more, then carefully returned to his feet and began to unfasten his cape.

"I have attempted to research the subject, since you made the suggestion that we might attempt to do this in time," Duo continued. King felt his eyes tracing his form as he undressed, and the blue tint that had spread across his lover-to-be's cheeks deepened further. "B-But, there is so much to learn! There are so many nuances, so many varieties and sub-varieties, of physical Earth intimacy, that I could research it for an excess of its solar cycles and still have yet more to learn. And, ah, I would not know where to begin, what you would be comfortable with, or…"

His smile widened as he listened to Duo's nervous ramble. The depths of his earnestness, in his efforts to please him, were touching… To envision him, fervently pouring over extensive descriptions of God-only-knows what sort of fetish material that he might have stumbled upon, genuinely trying to learn, to make their evening together as wonderful as possible; he chuckled again and shook his head slightly. Duo trailed off into quietness again, and King turned his eyes back onto him. "It is overwhelming, isn't it?" Duo nodded.

"I think that that is an apt description, of what it is."

"Well…" His armor removed and carefully set aside, King was at last satisfied to press forwards. "Again, I confess that I myself am not exactly wise in the ways of this specific variety of Earthly pleasures… But, I think I understand enough to take the lead, if it would make you more comfortable?"

The news prompted a distinct change in Duo's demeanor; visible relief washed over him, much to King's delight. But as quickly as it had set in, the relief vanished back into apprehension as the emperor began to close the distance between them. Flinching reflexively, he bumped the wall, and began to apologize for doing so, but King simply took his hands into his own and stood with him.

"Please don't be nervous. You have nothing to be ashamed of," he murmured. Gently, reassuringly, he squeezed his angel's enormous hands, then stood on the tips of his toes and leaned up to kiss him just as gently and reassuringly on his lips. Kissing was familiar to the both of them; they had crossed that bridge already, with practice, and the familiarity helped to melt the tension between them a little bit more; Duo returned the affections, once, twice.

"This is how we begin, yes…?" he asked, closing his hands around King's in turn.

"As far as I'm aware," King responded. "Though perhaps a bit more intimately than this," he added with an amused smile. The smile only widened as Duo released his hands in order to carefully wrap his arms around him instead. A subtle, but familiar, sensation began to spread through his body, starting at their point of contact—the warm feeling of an alien energy, fed by positive emotion.

"Is, ah, this more appropriate?" So eager to learn, as always! King allowed himself to be pulled nearer and reached as well, letting his own hands come to rest around the back of the space robot's head as he settled into his embrace.

"I think that it's a good start…" As he spoke, he ran a finger down the ridge bifurcating the top of his helmet, and kissed him again—still softly, like before, but Duo pressed somewhat further, perhaps instinctually? Or perhaps logically, or, perhaps, simply spurred by the touching…? For his lack of knowledge on the subject, King seemed to be doing rather well for himself. Things seemed to operate on a generally logical basis: Touching, closeness, these things seemed to prompt the progression of their intimacies, and—he was caught off guard as Duo's kisses suddenly became slightly less shy. A tilt of his head, his eagerness was driving him now, wasn't it? And his mouth had opened, somewhat, as their lips met, and…

He closed his eyes and pulled Duo's head in against his own, deeper into a returned open-mouthed kiss. This was certainly new, but not… unwanted, nor necessarily unprecedented. The warmth of the energy pulsing through him grew more noticeable, and Duo's tongue somehow found its way into King's mouth.

Hesitantly, though, but… While he might not have ordinarily thought to engage in this sort of activity, King could certainly enjoy it for what it was, couldn't he? He loved Duo—he loved him dearly, and if he had these sorts of instincts, for whatever reason that he did, King did most certainly wish to help him act on them. He could lead him, at least to discovering what he desired to do—yes, and to perhaps discover what he himself desired, as well? If only in this singular instance, this moment, moments such as these were so rare, with Duo's need to travel the galaxy… And his tongue found Duo's as well, invitingly, and the warm sensation grew even stronger within him.

They pulled away as King began to remove the other's helmet, wanting to wind his fingers into his hair rather than be restricted by the solid metal exterior; the thought occurred to him, that prior to their meeting quite the opposite might have been true, but now, things were so much different than they were before, and so much nicer, too. Duo blinked down at him as he was separated from his armor, and it was apparent that he was quickly slipping back into the uncomfortable realm of uncertainty; King chuckled again.

"Please relax, my dear Duo, I didn't mean to startle you again…" Lightly, he tossed the helm towards where he had left his own before.

"Y-You, ah, you did not startle me, forgive me, I—" He bit his lip, attempting to express himself amidst the stream of new data that was undoubtedly pouring into his brain. "I think, that perhaps I should also undress myself, as you have…?" His vibrant red eyes traced King's form once more, lingering on his silver bodysuit just noticeably.

"May I assist you?" A blush passed between the both of them. It had seemed like a good suggestion, in that brief instance where it had existed in King's mind before becoming vocalized, but aloud it sounded almost silly. But, to his relief, the alien robot nodded—enthusiastically, even.

"Ahh, I think that I would like that, very much!" Duo said, and he smiled, shyly once more, but the most easily that he had since they had embarked on this adventure together. "I would like it, if I could continue holding you, in this way."

King had begun work on removing the spike-studded shoulder pad adorning Duo's right arm as he spoke, and he paused, surprised by the tender remark. "…I think that I would like that," he said, "as well." The bit of armor came away, and he dropped it into the pile, then turned himself upwards and gently stroked the taller man's jawline, drawing him back ever so slightly, out of the corner.

They kissed once more as they edged backwards towards the middle of the room, and, to King's pleasure, in doing so bypassed the nervous shyness of before, moving directly into a deep, prolonged moment of mutual bliss. He stroked his blue bearded chin once more, urging him on, and Duo responded surprisingly passionately—he knew that passion existed within him, his pursuit of justice was driven by it, but to suddenly be subjected to it in this manner, to be the driving force behind it... The hands on his back glowed as they pulled King nearer, and dug softly into his shoulder blades; a murmur of delight escaped him as another wave of energy passed through his core, but this time Duo did not withdraw. They took another step out from the corner together, and King ran his fingers through his smooth, carefully-parted turquoise hair as he had wished to before—ah, and it felt exactly as he remembered, though differently in passion than in quiet togetherness, so much softer to the touch than his helmet had been, so much closer together, they felt; he had nearly forgotten these little things about him in their time apart... He allowed himself to relish in these sensations, both old and new, those of fingers in hair, and tongues running together, however awkwardly that they were; and he allowed his mind to wander back to the image of Duo drifting lonely through the abyss; and he only wished to be even nearer to him for thinking of it.

"Duo…" The monarch spoke softly, and resumed taking apart the other man's armor even amidst the kissing and quiet conversation. "You mentioned before, that when you found yourself… aroused, that what brought you to that point was fixating on 'certain aspects' of myself, if I remember correctly?" The space angel squirmed ever so slightly in response, but conceded with a nod. "Oh no, I don't mean to sound accusatory—what I mean is, ah… Perhaps, could you tell me what specific things you fixated on at the time?" Partially, he wished to help bring Duo back to that point, though to be with him this time to assist in relieving it… And partially, he wondered if knowing what it was about himself that could stimulate Duo in this way, that then he might in turn stimulate himself similarly, by extension, somehow.

"E-Erm," Duo stammered, turning a vibrant shade of blue once more. "Yes, ah, there are, certain things, but…"

King caressed the side of his face, trying to draw it out of him. "Please tell me." Duo glanced to the floor for a moment, and squeezed his shoulders again.

"Ah, there are, certain… things…" His hands slid lower on King's back, moving to hold his waist. His thumbs rubbed up against the sides of his body. "I am incredibly fond of you, of, ah, of all of you, but, there are…" He hesitated once more, then slid them down slightly further and came to rest on the king's behind. King's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"…I… see!" he replied, turning over his shoulder to look at himself. He had never had any reason to speculate on the attractiveness of his posterior, but somehow he did feel… proud, was proud the word for it? That the man he loved had taken note of it.

Flustered but determined to explain himself, Duo continued, "I-I do not mean, to notice these things specifically. I am fond of you as a whole, of every part of you, b-but, I do find myself noticing subconsciously, that you have, a particularly lovely…"

King found himself blushing as well. "Ah, well, thank you, Duo," he said, and laughed somewhat.

"You are very firm."

"I am glad, I honestly am—a-ahh!" He jolted in surprise as Duo's hands tightened around him for a moment, sending another energy pulse throughout his body, but something was different about this one—Duo's justice energy was certainly a part of it, but no, part of that had originated from within King himself, from his…

"D-Did that, feel nice?" the other android inquired. "I, ah, can sense a change in your energy… A positive change," he said with a small smile.

Well, there was his answer, wasn't it? King responded only with another laugh, and then stepped back once more, pulling him along as Duo's hands remained where they had alighted on his rump, and the back of his leg bumped against the edge of the bed. "Ahh, and it would seem that we've reached our destination…" The pale-faced man nodded. "And just in time! I think that the only thing left to remove now, is…" His emerald eyes traveled slowly down Duo's body, the blush rising in his cheeks once more; the red eyes in the room did the same, and though it was doubtful that he could actually see over his broad chest, his face turned an equal shade of blue, and his hands at last came away.

"A-Ah, yes, you are right…" He gripped the edge of his codpiece, seeming to mentally prepare himself for the final push. The regal robot resumed his seat that he'd taken when they'd first moved to the bedroom for the evening. His hand rose to the base of his neck and touched. Their eyes met briefly, an unspoken but duly felt reassurance to continue passed between them, and then King's fingers swiped across his chest, and the silver bodysuit slowly dematerialized. Duo's gaze followed its progression downward as it came away, in flecks of light, exposing synthetic flesh to the open air, before begetting glossy touch-screen paneling between the monarch's metal thighs. The final mark of an android, chosen to define them differently than the humans that many of them could otherwise appear as; in a way, it was a source of personal pride, a cohesive yet distinct trait amongst robotkind, though before this evening he had barely regarded its existence at all.

"…Yes, then," King began again, watching as faint but colorful lights danced across his screen. "There we have it." He looked back up at Duo, smiling. Duo, on the other hand, in a mixture of embarrassment and excitement, had managed to achieve the shade of blue in his face that King himself had been created with. "And, will you…?"

His question startled the extraterrestrial out of his momentary stupor. "Y-Yes! I will, do the same as you have, then." He pressed his thumbs into the center of the codpiece, sending a thin streak of light down the middle of it, and then pulled the bisected armor apart and let the pieces drop to the floor.

King blinked, and murmured reflexively to himself, "O-Oh, my." As anticipated, Duo—though otherworldly in origin, he had been reconstructed by Dr. Light, a pioneer of robot standardization—possessed the same unique variety of genitals as King himself; what was less easily anticipated was the visible intensity of his arousal at that moment. His nether regions throbbed vibrantly with lights, swirling and bursting across him, the entire panel glowing in the same manner that his hand often did. His majesty found himself momentarily… transfixed, by the lightshow, but successfully tore his eyes away. He reached to take his lover—yes, at this point, he supposed they truly were 'lovers' in the traditional sense of the word—by the hands once more, and addressed him as tenderly as he could, "Very well, then. As I suppose they say…" The corners of his lips turned upwards into a smile that, perhaps, just this once, could be described as almost mischievous. "Come to me, my angel of justice."

Obediently, Duo squeezed himself between the legs of the more prostrate gentleman, following his lead as he reclined into the soft sheets and the creaking bedframe, and, ever so gently, their shimmering sex modi made contact. A wave of sensation reverberated through him as they slid together—he was, actually quite startled, by the feeling… Physical pleasure; for all his knowledge, he could never have logically deduced exactly how it would feel, to actually make love to someone else. The vivaciousness he had seen within Duo's… loins, seemed to have physically passed into his own body, somehow. He gripped his hands more tightly than before, inhaling sharply, then relaxed, lingering on the way their touching made him feel, and the sound of a musical note being struck by a duet of instruments.

Duo's eyelids had drooped as he processed the sensation in his own way; he was focusing, concentrating on the task at hand, but he found it in him to speak. "A-Ahh, that… You are, a harpsichord?" he asked.

King opened his eyes once again to glance down at their intersection of genitalia. "Erm, yes, it would seem so…" The defining trait of sex modus was its musical quality, for whatever reason that it had been designed; judging from the sounds they were making together (as well as Duo's assessment), he had been programmed to emulate the brassy sound of the harpsichord, while Duo himself… Some variety, of wooden flute—or, perhaps an oboe, or—he was finding it difficult to concentrate with his head swimming in this way, as the big alien robot had taken to a rhythm of rubbing against him. He would review the sound files later, he decided… And released his hands; letting his arms sink to his sides, he gripped the mattress instead.

Without King's hands to hold, Duo seemed somewhat at a loss for what to do with his own; they flexed once, then reached around King's waist, lifting him up slightly; he jolted with a gasp, despite himself—oh, but it seemed so pointlessly difficult to forcibly maintain his composure to his fullest ability, considering the circumstances—the warmth of 'justice energy' spread through his stomach, he had not expected, or considered, how to contend with both sorts of pleasure spreading through him at once, intermixing, and—and moving nearer together, as Duo's hands slipped further south once more, gently fondling his backside, or… trying to hold onto his legs?

"Nng…" Duo grunted, "I-I am… I am having some difficulty, with accessing you…" The golden man reconnected with reality, blushing darkly once more. How easy it was to lose oneself to such an overwhelming sensation!

"What… What do you mean?"

Duo's hands maneuvered his legs a bit, spreading them wider; taking the hint (he was supposed to be the lead, after all…), King hooked them around his angel's waist instead.

"Is that better, for you…?"

Duo's hips bucked against him once more, but he still seemed unsatisfied. He sunk back slightly, embarrassed. "P-Please forgive me, but, I think that… Ah, perhaps, I am too large, to fit together with you in this way…"

King uncrossed his legs from Duo's waist, observing him apologetically. "Oh, my dear Duo… Please don't apologize." His heart fell somewhat; as much as he had been enjoying their lovemaking, they had set out to attempt this in the first place at Duo's request. It was dreadfully unfair that he should have difficulty with it. "Surely, there must be some way for us to make things easier for you…?" He looked down at himself, twisted about, trying to develop a better angle of access for his beloved to approach him at. His hips were still locked securely in the larger man's hands; the larger man himself was looking him over as well, despondently. His thumbs gently ran across his belly, catching the emperor off-guard and causing him to shudder, and gasp. "—O-Oh, excuse me, I don't mean to…" But the melancholy had left Duo's features, replaced by surprise, and a bit of very evident intrigue.

He was released by Duo, but only briefly, before his great silver hand turned over and his fingers dragged up the length of King's sensitive display, sending a glitter of neon light and a scale of brassy notes into the air.

He had been born bound to enforced mortality, he had been manipulated against his will, physically, he had raised armies and given himself children, he had had his mind altered, he had been slain, he had lived and died and he had lived again, and yet this experience was unlike anything that he had ever felt before, this… It ignited his circuitry, it lit him up, a spiraling fractal of ethereal bliss, that coursed through him. He could feel it in every extremity, from the depths of his core. He went rigid; his brain, for all its power, lagged in its efforts to properly process the feeling. This was…

"O-Oh, my goodness—" he stammered out, finally catching up with himself, and with the second caress he had lost the words again, his head fell back and he gasped as the tongues of hot, familiar and yet unfamiliar energy wound their way through him. Duo beamed, entirely pleased with this revelation; King dropped the mattress and the sheets and grabbed onto Duo's arm instead, "D-Duo-!" Duo's other arm wrapped around him and held him snugly against his chest while he continued to stroke him, then he placed a knee onto the bed and the frame groaned under their combined weight as he continued to climb in beside him.

"I am glad, that I am able to make you feel this way," Duo murmured to him sweetly. King clung to him, the capability of making conversation beyond him now, with the advent of this… incredible, mindblowing ecstasy, that his dearly loved defender of justice was subjecting him to. "You are so beautiful, King."

"D-Duo…"

"I have seen so many things, in my traversal of the universe—I have seen stars burst, and moons birthed, and I have watched sunrises and sunsets over every type of planet, but nothing that I have seen, has ever struck me in the way that you have."

"D-Duo, please…" He squirmed against the hand between his legs; there was so much, so much power pulsating through him, he could nearly feel it seeping into the room, causing the bed they were sharing, the walls, the very floorboards to quiver as they struggled alongside their master to handle the sheer intensity of it all.

"I want to show these things to you sometime, King," Duo continued, and with his other hand he stroked King's hair absolutely lovingly. "I would like it very much, if I could share them with you, but even then I do not think that those visions alone would be enough to express what you mean to me, or, what you have made me feel, and so I am glad that I can, at least in this way, make you feel as wonderful as you have made me feel…"

"Duo, i-it's too much…!" He gasped again, his mind swirling in a rainbow array of sound, and light, and affection. Duo immediately removed his hand, startled by his words.

"K-King?" he asked in concern, "F-Forgive me, I could only sense your happiness, I did not—" King turned over and cut his explanation short by kissing him fervently again. His knee came down between Duo's legs, and he pulled him over, on top of him, extending his leg underneath him as he did.

"I want to share it with you too," he said at last, as his mind finally became clear enough to respond once again. The cyan blush returned to Duo's face, and he smiled, quite purely. King's other leg laid over the blue robot's hip, there, at last a proper angle of access, he had known that one existed! Duo slid one hand under him to caress the back of his head, held him steady with the other, and thrust against him again. The duet resumed, and the music was beautiful. Their lips met again, in time with the sound of their sex. Yes, this was what it was meant to be like, King thought. This was what was proper.

With every bounce, the room creaked a little bit more. They parted from their kissing again, and Duo's brow furrowed in concentration; King smiled at him, then leaned back into his palm and closed his own eyes. His ventilation was increasing more rapidly again—the feeling from before seemed to be returning, but more tolerably this time, more easily enjoyable; his back arched and he gasped as he was overwhelmed with paradise once again, and then, softly, easily, he began to descend from his rapture once more. Duo had not finished; he allowed him to continue, nuzzling his cheek against his thumb.

"…That was wonderful," King hummed as a small gasp and a noise of joy escaped Duo as well. He reached upwards and gently ran his fingers through his hair as his lover climaxed, and smiled adoringly up at him. The truth remained the same, that perhaps King was not a particularly sexual being, but he could certainly find it in him to enjoy the practice, if it meant that he could spend this time with Duo, with the angel of justice, a deity among a distant people, the man that he loved. He supposed, that he had to accept that he at least possessed the capacity, but he would be more willing than that, for Duo—

His face was clamped suddenly to the broad red chest of his space warrior and he grabbed onto his shoulders to hold himself up, as the sheets beneath them fell away with the loud and disturbingly unmistakable sound of wood shattering. Duo's thrusters had fired up reflexively, and they remained suspended in midair together over the large, gaping hole that now existed where the floor under the bed had been moments before. King stared wide-eyed over his shoulder at the damage, then slowly turned back to Duo, who looked just as bewildered as he.

"…T-This house, was not built," said King, "with robots as large as us in mind…"

They hung in an awkward pause in the air.

"…Please do not tell anyone about this."

"I will not," Duo promised, as they began their descent to repair the house.


End file.
